


Thunder and Lightning.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUish, Blow Jobs, Completely Ignoring Agents of SHIELD, Crush, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I Regret Nothing!, M/M, Phil has a weakness for storms, Phil's Recovery, Pining, Storm Fetish, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor plays matchmaker, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds himself in a very compromising situation at Avengers Tower when his Storm Fetish hits at a very inconvient moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because something about storms makes me feel all funny, I found myself hiding out in my house during one the other night so i thought I'll write this to relieve my own sexual frustrations.
> 
> I'm at McDonald's on the wifi right now posting this; kids are playing in the next room, I have no shame.

Thunder and Lightning.

Phil stopped by the tower on his way home to drop off some files for Tony and Bruce to look over, He had every intention when he got there to head straight to his apartment afterwards across town. It had only been raining but he knew it would get worse and he much rather be as far from Captain Rogers as possible once the thunder and lightly starts to hit. The elevator binged open and he found himself on the top floor where the living room is, before he even saw them he heard happy conversation and the TV playing. He came inside and found them huddled around the TV watching a movie, he cleared his throat and Tony turned and saw him. Smiling he stood up from where he was sitting with Bruce on the couch and walked over.

"Hey Phil, what's up?" He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the Agent curiously, Phil pulled out a file from under his arm and handed it to him.

"Mr. Stark, this file contains Level 7 classified information, I need my best minds on this if you and Dr. Banner could take a look I'd appreciate it." Tony (to his surprise) reached out and took it.

"Sure, we'll take a look first thing in the morning. Looks like there's a big storm coming in." he added casually though he smirked and Coulson wondered if Tony knew his secret but wouldn't be surprised if he did with how often he hacks Shield's secure files. As if the clouds could hear him they grumbled and lightning struck outside the window, Phil flinched and swallowed roughly but tried to hide the affects the weather change had on him.

"Speaking of I better get a move on if I'm going to beat the worst of it." by this point Steve had noticed his presence and walked over to join the conversation. 

"He there Agent Coulson, what brings you here?" he stood at Tony's side one hand in his pocket the other one holding a coke in a glass bottle, he was smiling brightly and all Phil could think was he needed to put as much space between him and Steve as possible ASAP.

"I just had some work for Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. I can't stay though I ought to get going if I'm going to make it home at all." He gestured to the window where the wind had picked up and made the rain hit harder, Steve frowned suddenly and Phil wished he could turn it upside down.

"Oh, right." Steve looked defeated and Phil just wanted to hug him damn it. He had learned to hide his admiration and adoration much better since their first meeting but that doesn't mean it isn't still there (if not stronger) just beneath the surface. As if the storm was in protest of him leaving the rain turned heavier nearly in an instant all three men turning to the large windows. Stark butt in and as usual made it even more difficult to make excuses.

"Hey, why don't you stay here in your guest room tonight or at least ride out the storm? You have some cloths still in there and everything." there are two reasons Phil doesn't like to stay in his room in Avengers tower, the first is there is no privacy its basically free reign for anyone JARVIS takes a liking too, the second is that is where he spent his recovery with Steve by his side and since he got better they've barely shared three words with each other outside of work; the memories are still too fresh. As if to help prove Tony's point a lighting struck again outside with a loud snap and it made the hairs on the back of Phil's neck stand on end. 

"Yeah, you could join us for a movie, maybe by then it'll pass." Steve looked surprisingly pleased with the concept; when the thunder rumbled Phil shivered and absent-mindedly loosened his tie as the warm coiling feeling deep down began to flare up. He could feel his face begin to heat up and decided he obviously wasn't going to make it home in time so he had no other options. 

"I-uh.. Alright, but I'm feeling really tired I think I'll take a Raincheck on that movie." he felt bad for the frown on Steve's face when he declined his offer of a movie night but the consequences of staying around him outweighed his guilt. 

"Oh, alright. I'll take you." Steve offered but Phil shook his head instantly.

"No!" he was even surprised at how harsh he had sounded but he couldn't help that just now. "Uh, I remember where it is. Good night." he knew he looked like a coward running for cover but couldn't quite bring himself to care, Steve watched him disappear behind the elevator doors as Tony smiled too widely. He patted Steve on the shoulder and lead him back to the couch.

"Don't take it too personal Spangles, Phil can't handle storms." he explained but that only made Steve more curious, Clint and Natasha who were within ear shot sent each other knowing looks. 

"Do you mean he's afraid of them?" they both sat down, he noticed Natasha was smirking and Clint snickered where he was sitting next to her. 

"Sure, Cap." Tony pat his shoulder again winking at the two amused agents and Clint laughed.

"Can you help?" he turned to ask Thor who was currently devouring a bowl of popcorn.

"Some storms must be ridden out." he answered distractedly and in other words he could stop it but he didn't particularly want to.

"Shouldn't someone go check on him?" he asked innocently and they all looked between each other.

"Yeah Cap, you should that's a great idea." Clint interrupted.

"Me?" he seemed surprised by the suggestion.

"Yeah it was your idea, right?" Tony pushed him up from the couch where he was sitting with a hand to his back and that seemed all the encouragement he needed. He made determined steps towards Phil's room and couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss with the way the other room errupted into laughter. 

He reached the door and knocked after waiting a few moments he knocked again not receving an answer finally he pushed the unlocked door open and made his way into the living room space of his hotel-like apartment. His mouth dropped open and the glass bottle in his hand shattered on the floor. 

It wasn't until then Phil looked up from the couch and saw Steve standing in his door, Phil had his pants wide open and one hand down the front the other tweaking a nipple between his fingers; his bottom lip clinched between his teeth. In that moment he was absolutely horrified he thought even getting stabbed by Loki again would have been better than this.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Steve turned his back and went for the door, Phil's heart stopped and he thought he had mortified him for life. To his surprise Steve only closed the door and kept his back turned. "I assume you're not afraid of storms." Phil flushed all the way to his ears, no he wasn't afraid of storms, quite the opposite actually. The stronger the storm gets, the more dangerous, the louder the more he can't control himself; of course if he has work or something to occupy his attention its easier but on a night where he gets to see Steve, the odds are never in his favor. The rain was pounding against the glass now and the sky had gone completely dark, the thunder was roaring and the snap of the lightning was just erratic enough to keep him on his toes.

"I am, but not for the same reason's you probably think." his voice sounded pleading in his own ears and he hoped Steve didn't notice. He scrambled to get redressed since Steve didn't seem to be interested in leaving any time soon, when he turned around to finally look at him his eyes had visibly darkened and his mouth was just slightly parted; he looked him up and down and Phil swallowed when his mouth went dry.

"You're so...hot." Steve gasped and Phil was certain his ears were playing tricks on him up until Steve strode across the room and knelt down between Phil's spread knees.

"I--excuse me?" his voice sounded too high pitched and breathy but he couldn't help that when Steve cupped him with a large palm through his pants.

"You heard me." all of the timidity was gone in his voice and Phil wasn't sure of anything anymore as Steve moved to unzip the pants he had just put on.

"What are--?" He was panicking now, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he couldn't quite think straight.

"I've missed you." Steve whispered desperately and Phil's entire body was washed with confused delight.

"I dont understand.." Steve opened the fly of his pants and took him into his hand stroking; the other hand pushing his knees further apart, Phil almost choked but bucked up into his palm. 

"When you moved out you quit talking to me. I won't stay away any longer now and if you never want to do this again that's fine but this is going to happen; So better get used to the idea." Phil was panting now and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't want to bother you, I thought I was a burden." Steve scoffed but his smile betrayed his annoyance.

"Phil Coulson, you're such an idiot." Steve rose up on his knees lunging forward and kissed him hard softening just slightly at the end until his hand began rubbing at the hard length again.

"I won't argue with that." he gasped and was glad Steve only smiled as he dropped down lower kissing him just under his belly button Phil moaned and brushed his hands through his hair, Steve kept stroking him as he feathered kisses across his stomach to his hip bone nipping just lightly with his teeth. Phil gasped and his stomach spazmed a little in surprise. The thunder rolled outside and a string of lightning cracked Phil bucked up alongside the sounds of the storm, completely involultarily. Steve groaned against him then moved down to kiss a trail to Phil's inner thigh nosing the fabric of his slacks out of the way, he sucked at the soft flesh and Phil's leg twitched. He wasn't used to getting head and had no clue whatsoever what to do when he was getting it from Steve Rogers. 

He pulled back from the skin leaving a red mark not wasting any time before he engulfed the straining member into his mouth. The Agent tossed his had back and moaned hard trying not to buck into the mouth around him; lightning cracked and he couldn't help it. Steve coughed quietly then gripped Phil hard on the hips to hold him down against the plush couch cushions.

"S-sorry." he gasped and his chest was heaving with breaths. Steve ignored the apology and swirled his tongue around the head. "Oh!" Phil sounded shocked that he was so good at this. Moving one hand down he wrapped his fingers around the nape of the Super Soldiers neck just lightly and Steve moaned around his mouth full. The thunder rolled and with that Phil could tell he was almost there just dangling on the edge, he was a little embarrassed how little it took to get him there but he had a perfectly good excuse since he hasn't been intimate with anyone since before the Avenegers Initiative; even if he had it would be no match for Captain America. He pushed at Steve's shoulder getting an annoyed grunt in return. "I'm gonna-" instead of pulling back Steve moved a hand down to play with his balls and sucked on the end again. Phil groaned as he finally toppled over the edge with the help of Steve's mouth and one more lightly strike just outside the window. 

It turned quiet for a few moments as he heard his heart beating in his ears and the rain pounding into the windows. He barely came down from the high and registered the warm tongue lapping at him just before it was gone. Steve groaned as he turned to tend to himself nearly snapping his belt before he could get the damn thing opened. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and took himself in hand with a heavy sigh of relief. Phil stared dazedly at him, pre come dripping into his hands, his mouth slightly opened and heavy lidded eyes just gazing at him for encouragement.

"W-wait, stop." Phil gasped gaining the strength to reach down to take Steve's wrists in his hands. "Let me help, please?" 

Steve didn't say anything just pushed his pants down to his ankles before climbing onto the couch to straddle his agent. Phil was still breathing eratically but took Steve's neglected member in hand and started to stroke him Steve moaned and bent down to nibbled at his neck until Phil pushed him back with a free hand to connect their mouths in a dirty sloppy kiss tangling his fingers in his hair. Steve moaned pitifully against his mouth and began rolling his hips into Phil's hot palm. 

It took even less time to get Steve to his satisfaction and Phil was actually a little relieved. Steve's entire body tensed as he let go of his release his mouth wide open in a silent moan and his eyes clamped shut. "Fuck Steve, you're so, so beautiful." Phil gasped against him moving down to trail kisses up his neck then jaw, Steve turned to take his mouth in another kiss his arms moving to wrap around the agents shoulders. Finally they parted and just stared each other in the eyes, Steve gained enough energy to raise a brow as if he had defeated a challenge. 

"We don't have to do this again. If you don't want to?" he sounded more smug than questioning as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course I want to do this again." Phil gasped breathlessly with a tug to Steve's lean hips recieving a chuckle from him, he moved back down for another messy kiss.

"Its not going to be that easy, Mister." he flirted and Phil smiled against his lips kissing him again his hands moving to wrap around his back.

"Dinner this friday?" Phil gave him an unsure look, hoping this suggestion would be good enough at least for a proper start to whatever this was they are doing.

"Thats more like it." He smiled brightly and there was a new spark in his eyes, he blushed and kissed him on the chin. Phil wondered how it was possible for someone to look so adorable and smoldering sexy all at once.

xXx

"I bet he's giving him head right now." Clint said as the end credits of the movie began to roll.

"No way, Steve's way too old-fashioned." Natasha piped in and Tony shook his head.

"I dont know he was in the army."

"I did not intend on this to happen, I only meant to make the weather bad enough for him to stay the evening. Steven has been so low in spirits since the Son of Coul has recovered." 

"You mean, you caused the storm?" Bruce cut in once he swallowed the mouthfull of popcorn.

"No, I merely increased its wrath upon his arrival." Thor answered honestly. "I swear I meant no harm."

"Trust me big guy, no one was harmed tonight." Tony joked and they laughed though Bruce was blushing.

"He is a super soldier Tony, I wouldn't count on that." Natasha smacked Clint on the arm for that one but couldn't keep from smirking in amusement.


End file.
